


Easy

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-04
Updated: 2003-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Getting comfortable with each other.





	Easy

 

Easy

## Easy

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. Spoilers: Our Mrs. Reynolds  
Series: Taking It Slow 

The knock on the door of his quarters pulled Mal out of a self-imposed hell of paperwork. Grateful for the interruption he called out, "Come on in." 

He turned in his chair as the door swung inward. He watched as a pair of shiny shoes followed by black pants and the rest of Simon as he descended the rungs of the ladder. The doctor walked over to the desk, smiling at Mal even as he flicked his gaze around the room. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." 

"You are," Mal told him, "but I was wishin' someone would." 

Glancing down at the array of papers and charts, Simon commented, "I see that your job as Captain is more than just giving orders." 

Mal sat back in the chair and ran his hands over his face, and up into his hair. He said wearily, "I gotta figure out where our next job will be, how much fuel it'll take to get there, and how to pay for that fuel before we get paid for the job." 

"Is it always like this? I mean, are things always this tight?" 

"Depends on how much money we make for each job." 

"I wish I still had access to my accounts. I'd gladly pay for River's and my passage." 

Mal tilted his head. "You make it sound like a ferry crossing, like a trip that'll end. Are you thinking of leaving us?" 

Simon leaned against the desk and folded his arms. "I won't deny that I have thought of getting off somewhere and taking our chances in building a new life." 

"Sounds like a 'but' there." 

Nodding Simon replied, "But I realize that we're safer on Serenity than we would be on our own. Besides, I've grown accustomed to the company." A ghost of something flitted around the corners of his mouth. To Mal it looked like hope, but then he decided he must have been projecting his own feelings onto Simon. 

When he didn't speak Simon began wandering around the room. He looked at many things but touched very few of them. He stopped at the plant and ran his thumb and fingertip over the slippery leaves before moving on. The bookshelf got his full attention as Mal thought it might. 

"You said I could borrow a book?" 

"Help yourself." Mal gestured with his hand. "Anytime." 

"Do you let the others borrow them, as well?" 

Hiding his pleased reaction at Simon's blatant attempt at fishing for information, Mal said, "The Shepherd has come down here for a look at them a time or two and I've borrowed from Inara. That's the extent of it." 

"It's wonderful to find other readers out here. When I first joined your crew I was uncertain what kind of people you were." 

"Quite a variety, ain't we?" 

Simon nodded. "But now that I'm used to you it is all a perfect fit. I can't see you...us any other way." 

"Including yourself in there, I notice." 

"And River. Yes. I like thinking of us as part of the whole." 

"Glad to hear it." 

Simon was on the verge of blushing, Mal could tell. He was getting better at reading the doctor. Simon shifted his gaze back to the books as if doing so would prevent the colour from rising in his face. He was more or less successful. 

He ran his long fingers over the leather and cloth spines and Mal felt the touch as if it was on his own body. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his ribcage to contain his reaction. When Simon faced him again Mal dropped his arms to his sides. 

"Find something you like?" Mal asked, seeing the younger man held a book in his hands. 

"Yes, this one sounds interesting -- Riders of the Purple Sage by Louis L'Amour. A western. I see you also have some biographies. You have eclectic tastes, Mal." 

Moving away from the desk, Mal went to stand slightly behind Simon where he could look over his shoulder. He reached around and placed his hand on the novel but did not remove it from Simon's grip. 

"Didn't think you'd be interested in a western. The non-fiction might be more to your likin'." 

"I can't say that I've read many western novels," Simon admitted, turning halfway around to look at Mal, "but I'm always game to try new things. Besides, you like it and I would like to find out more about your interests." 

That very nearly rendered Mal speechless but he recovered after a beat, and after he cleared his throat. There was something about flirty Simon that parched him. 

"I grew up on a ranch. L'Amour's books remind me of home." 

"A ranch? Really?" 

Mal nodded, thinking of the last time he'd spilled something personal to someone. He doubted that Simon would be as devious as Saffron, though, and unlikely to wear lipstick that would make him lose consciousness. Then he realized he was thinking of kissing Simon and his throat went dry on him again. 

"That explains the cowboy thing you have." 

"I have a cowboy thing?" Mal repeated wondering what that meant. 

"Yes. You know, your image. Your persona." When Mal continued to look blankly at him, Simon elaborated, "The first time I saw you I thought you looked like you belonged on the range somewhere, riding horses, herding cattle or sheep or some kind of...herd animals. Then I watched you for a while and decided you're a gunslinger straight out of one of these novels of yours." 

Mal absorbed that information, taking particular note of the part where Simon said he had watched him. "Well, first of all, I was never a sheep man. They crop the grass too close to the ground. It takes it longer to grow back. We raised cattle, yeah, and I rode our land. It's part of the job. You can get that gunslinger fantasy right out of your head, though. I do what I hafta to get by. If that means shooting folks from time to time I do it, but I don't like it and it ain't somethin' I do unless I have to. Don't go romanticizing what I am. You'll end up disappointed with the real me." 

Simon had turned around so that his back was against the small table behind him and his head just under the shelf of books. He seemed agitated by the heated tone Mal's voice had taken. 

Raising a placating hand he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to infer anything." 

Mal forced himself to cool down. "I'm sorry, too. I don't...I'm not comfortable talkin' about myself and what you said dug up a few things that usually stay buried for a reason." 

Simon looked like he was going to apologize again, and Mal steeled himself for it. He didn't want to over-react. He liked Simon and was attracted to him. Scaring him off with his crazy man personality wasn't going to make Simon want to get to know him better. 

However, Simon did not apologize. Instead, he put his hand on Mal's arm. His touch was light but firm as he gazed steadily up at Mal. 

"I'm honoured that you told me that about yourself. Thank you." 

Mal's defences fell like they had been cut out from under him. It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at the other man, and he acknowledged that that was probably a good thing if he wanted to pursue a relationship with Simon. 

"How about we try this the regular way?" 

"I'm not sure I follow what you mean." 

Inexplicably nervous about what he was about to say, Mal just blurted out, "Go on a date with me." 

Simon's mouth opened and stayed that way without any sound emanating from it. 

"Please?" The word had worked a bit of magic before; perhaps it would again. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Simon's shiny-eyed response went a long way to calming Mal. "Just say when and where." 

"We're headed for Botany Bay. Should get there in about a week. I know a place we can go and dress up a bit. Wear a suit. Nothin' too fancy, though." 

"That sounds like fun. A date. Yes." Looking very pleased, Simon took a couple of steps towards the ladder. 

Mal called to him. "If you don't have anyplace you need to be right now you can stay here and read. If you like..." he trailed off, unsure. 

Simon regarded the book in his hand and then looked up through the hank of dark hair that fell across his eyes. He brushed it out of the way. The sincere smile that slowly appeared on his face allayed the remainder of Mal's anxiety. 

"If you're sure I won't be in the way while you do your paperwork?" 

"I'll be glad for the company." 

Glancing around the small room Simon lifted an eyebrow. Mal realized he was wondering where he should sit. The only chair was at the desk and he needed that for his work. Then his gaze fell onto the bed. 

Simon noticed where he was looking and solved the problem by hesitantly walking over there to perch on the edge. He looked like he was afraid to get comfortable on someone else's bed. 

"Make yourself at home," Mal told him. 

Sliding back until he was resting against the bulkhead, Simon kicked off his shoes and folded his legs up onto the bed. Then he opened the book and began to read. 

Mal watched him for a moment until, sensing the gaze upon him, Simon looked up and stared back. They both smiled at the same time. Mal sat down at the desk and went back to work, forcing his brain to ignore the beautiful young man sitting on his bed and to concentrate on the future of the ship and crew. The next time he checked - about forty minutes later - Simon was stretched out on the bed, deeply engrossed in the book. 

It lightened Mal's jaded heart to see such a sight. He finished off the accounts, and then walked over to reach for the Hornblower book he had bought the day before on Persephone. It sat on the little table next to the bed. 

Simon lowered his novel. 

"Finished?" 

"Yeah. Looks like we won't run out of gas half way to Botany Bay." 

"Well, that's reassuring." There was only a slight edge of sarcasm in Simon's voice. Mal noticed and thought that he wasn't the only one on his best behaviour here. 

"Care to join me? It is your home, after all." Simon patted the bed next to him. 

Mal didn't even have to think about it. Ever since he saw Simon enter his private space he knew he wanted to join him there on the bed one way or another. He sat down and pulled off his boots before crawling over Simon so that he was between him and the wall. He shoved the flat pillow around so that it was bunched up under his head, and then he gently pulled Simon down until he rested against his chest. 

"Good?" he asked peering down at the other man. 

"Very." Simon's shy smile was back and it buoyed Mal's confidence. The silky hair rested just within reach, so he pushed his cheek against it before dropping his chin onto the top of Simon's head. They shifted around a bit more until they were settled and then they read their books. 

# end


End file.
